


Investigating Mount Massive

by A1netty



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Hiding, Hope, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Running, Thinking, Tragedy, Wishing, afraid, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Miles explains what's it like investigating Mount Massive. He's not sure if he's made the right decision, but he's willing to put up a fight just to get the answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some more Outlast stories...so, yeah this happened. :) Anyways I'm going by the game but I'll be adding in some extra shit and what not so stay tuned.

My name is Miles Upshur and I'm an freelance investigative journalist reporter. I received an anonymous email from a guy named Waylon Park that had worked at the Asylum. He said that Murkoff's been performing dangerous sleep therapy on the patients, and something about exposing them. I quickly grabbed the email that he had sent me and slipped it into a folder document before grabbing my keys and heading towards the door. I drove for miles even stopping for a snack on my way over. The path that led to Mount Massive was completely dark. I noticed that my phone didn't have any phone service and honestly that fucking sucked. I parked my car near the front gate while grabbing my camcorder, spare batteries and Journal before heading towards the front door. Eventually the front door was locked so I had to climb through a broken window on the far side of the building.

"Hello ? Is there anyone here ? I said flickering on and off the night vision. " Where the Fuck are all the patients ? I asked myself as I made my way out of the dark room and down the hall.

There was an air vent located inside one of the rooms so I used it to get through to the other side. Once there I found myself ending up on the second floor where there was another door located to my right. I quickly made my way inside before noticing the heads of Murkoff's employees were stacked up on the book shelves like trophies.

"Oh my Fuck !!

I could smell the strong odor of the dead bodies pilled up in the corners of the library. I had to stop myself from vomiting as I made my way around them to the other side. I kept walking until I ran into a man that was wearing tactical gear who was hanging up from an iron rod in the ceiling. However...he didn't look like he worked for Murkoff.

" Shit !! hang on I'm going to help you.

" NO !! He shouted. Everybody's dead...the variants killed them all. You can't fight them... You have to get the Fuck outta here while you still....can. 

I didn't know what else to do because he was dead. After hearing that, I took off running towards the exit of the library. Before I could take off running again, I spotted some of the patients running around in the Asylum but they would disappear shortly afterwards. There's this one patient that was wandering around on the second floor, breaking down doors and what not. He's a big bald guy with blue eyes. From a distance it looks like he's missing his nose and possibly his lips. I started thinking that maybe the patients here were Cannibalistic. I watched him carefully as he went through a door before quickly making my way past him through a crack in some book shelves.

" Little pig !! 

" No No !! Aaaahhh !!!

I was knocked unconscious the minute I had hit the floor. I woke up a few seconds later and noticed that my vision was still a bit blurry. My head was aching as I seen a man in an old priest outfit staring at me.

" And who are you then ??

" That's none of your business. 

" I-I see. He said picking up the camcorder. Merciful god, you have sent me an Apostle. Guard your life son, you have a calling.

I sat up reaching around for my camcorder before pulling out my journal. I started taking pieces of the glass out of my hair while scribbling down my thoughts in my journal.

I'm inside...  
"Seriously dude ? I get thrown out of a second floor window by some crazy fat mother fucker. The patients here disappear faster than my career :/ and there's a man that wearing a fucking priest outfit. He said that I'm his Apostle... Anyways, it looks like the poor bastard hasn't slept in days and his teeth are all fucked up as if he's been eating rocks his entire life. God please help me !!

I quickly closed my journal and stood up to find a document on a Chris Walker. The document States that he's ex-military and that he was admitted to Mount Massive after killing three veteran inmates in an Psychotherapy Clinic. ( Brutally ripping them apart) The priest Martin Archimbaud is a patient here as well. He believes that he's a priest earning his nickname Father Martin.

" I need to get the Fuck out of here.

I ran towards the Asylum main doors but they were completely locked. There was a sign on the far side of the room that read: Security Control Room. I followed the signs down the hall but the door to the room was also locked.

"Fuck !! 

I had to find another way in. I went back the way I came before spotting three of the patients sitting down inside of a room watching static tv. I felt hesitant at first but then I decided to just run past them instead. After receiving the key I took off running back towards the Control room where I seen Father Martin in the basement.

"What the Fuck ? I said looking around as he cut off the power.

"Mother Fuck....

I couldn't even finish my sentence until I started hearing footsteps headed towards my way.

"Shit !!

I quickly hid inside one of the lockers and waited for whoever it was to leave. The door was being knocked down by one of the variants. Or should I say Chris Walker now that know the fuckers name. GREAT !! He was stalking me. I wanted to yell out in anger but decided to keep my mouth shut when I heard him bursting down the door.

"You were here, weren't you ? Little pig. I'll find all of you whores.

" Fuck, I need to get to that basement quick. I said watching him leave the room.

It actually didn't take me that long to find the basement. I went down some stairs and through a crack in the wall to get the power switches. It was a pain in the ass because it was dark and I didn't have a flashlight. (Thank god for Cameras) It worked for the most part but without batteries it wasn't going to last that long. I got down to the basement where I used my camcorder to navigate throughout the darkness. I headed for the first two switches before hiding under a bed when I heard someone coming. Only this time, it wasn't Chris Walker.

" Up to heaven, went away. The variant said walking away.

After he was gone I made my way towards the other switch in back of the basement. When I finally reached the last switch I made my way back up to the control room without alerting the variant inside of the basement. I was honestly hoping that I would be able to make it out of here alive, but I was entirely wrong. To focused on typing in the security codes for the main gate. I didn't know that Father Martin had stabbed me in the neck with a syringe. The bastard had sedated me as I felt myself going limp.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this to you my Son. But you can't leave, not yet. There's more for you to witness. Will you see it. He said lifting my head up to scan one of the computers screens. The Walrider tearing his truth into unbelievers. Accept the gospel and all doors will open before you.

I woke up in a cell moments later after blacking out again. There was writings on the wall that covered almost every part of the room. This must be Father Martin's cell. It was all starting to make sense. But what did he mean by accepting the gospel ? I quickly pulled out my journal and wrote down some more information.

Father Martin/ Objective Walrider.  
"I still have no clue to who or what this Walrider thing is. But it seems like the priest Father Martin is trying to tell me something. He's leaving clues all over the place. Maybe, there is more for me to see.

I quickly closed my journal when I heard someone opening up my cell door. I stood up to take a peak outside but no-one was there. Below there was about three patients standing around including one that roaming around all over the place. I ran from my cell but stopped when I seen two more patients standing in front of a gate butt-ass-naked.(lol) One's head was shaved while the other had messy black hair. The one with the bald head had carried a machete while the other had carried a meat cleaver.

" Oh Fuck !! I mumbled to myself quietly.

"Who's this ? 

"Maybe father Martin's man.

"He looks nervous.

"I would like to kill him.

"As would I.

"The preacher asked us not to.

"It would be impolite.

"Not here.

"We give him a running start ?

"There's an idea.

"And then we kill him.

"Yes.

"His tongue and his liver.

"Yours.

"Mine. They both said finishing each others lines.

I quickly made my way into another part of the prison block where I seen Chris Walker snatching off the head of a security guard and tossing his body to the side.

"Fuck me...I said making my way towards the dead guard after receiving his key-card.

All of these people that were being slaughtered here are mainly because of Chris Walker. Most of the bodies here have his name on them, but not all of it. I needed to find more answers so I kept on going. Shortly after unlocking the door to the prison block, I could hear the twins making their way down the dark hallways. I quickly ran down the hall before jumping out of a broken window to make my way past them quietly.

"My god !! He vanished.

" Vanished without a trace.

"I detect Sarcasm.

"He thinks we're assholes.

"Or stupid.

"Let's pull him in and slit his belly open.

" Wait..just a minute. He said stopping to hear for my footsteps.

"Crazy Fucks !! I said while running through another door in front of me.

After escaping the twins, I quickly ran into another room leading into a broken Decontamination chamber. I picked up a spare battery along the way before hitting the button in the room. I watched as the gas chamber becomes active when I seen Chris Walker breaking down the glass window in front of me. I ran up into an air vent to escape away from him before running down the hallway and getting thrown out of the window again. I started to panic when I felt something wet and sticky hit the palm of my hands.

"What the Fuck ?

I quickly noticed that i had blood and gut juice on my hands that were from the pile a dead bodies that I had landed on earlier. I cursed myself quietly while wiping it off on my pants legs before continuing upstairs. ( That's until Chris Walker had dropped down) I quickly hid behind one of the walls and waited for him to pass.

"Little pig. Don't worry, I'm coming. He said searching the room. You don't have to kill yourself.

"Jesus, do you ever give up ? I said making my way over the broken wall and up some stairs to get past him.

All out of options, I decided to make a run for it. There was another exit that was leading out of the Prison block and down into the sewers, where I followed the mystery man until he was no longer seen. I just couldn't wait to get this all over with so that I could go home and rest peacefully. I honestly think that I've seen waaay to much blood and crazy ass variants chase me throughout this stupid Asylum already. (It's time to gooo)

"Where am I ? I asked myself looking around for any signs of Chris Walker.

I kept walking along the dark sewers until I was met with a crack in the wall. I quickly squeezed through it before I ended up hearing a loud thump of water splashing on the other side. I stopped for a brief minute to see who was, knowing damn well it was that crazy fucker Chris Walker.

" When will you ever give up ? I asked myself while making my way past him and towards one of the valves.

Once inside of the room I quickly slammed the door shut behind me before turning off the first valve completely. I then hid behind some shelving and waited for him to enter. When he made his way inside, I quickly headed for the second valve almost tripping over a railing that had blocked my path. After turning off the second valve I ran all the way back towards the sewer with Chris Walker on my ass. Thankfully, I was alot faster than he was.

"Next stop.. The Male Ward.


	2. " Trager "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles meets Dr. Richard Trager for the first time and he's not very happy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love love this chapter. Trager is one of my favorite bad guys in this story so yeah. 
> 
> P.s I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :)

The sewers eventually lead me into the Male ward where I ran into a man that was wearing a straitjacket. I followed the blood trials down the hall and into another room that looked like it could've been a hospital. There was a patient sitting down inside one of the chairs behind a set of double doors that were located right in front of me. Of course the doors were locked so I had to crawl through an open air vent to get through to the other side. Shortly after entering the room I noticed that there was a crate of propane tanks blocking my exit.

"Shit. Okay you can do this Miles. I said pushing the crate out the way.

Just when things couldn't get any worse..I seen three patients heading towards my direction.

" MEAT WANTS MEAT WANT MEAT !!!!! MEAT !! they yelled while breaking down the door.

"Fuck !! I yelled out while running into one of the rooms and slamming the door shut behind me.

I quickly ran down the hall and into some more rooms while jumping over objects and climbing through the open windows. It was exhausting but I couldn't stop now. I had to get keep going. Yet again, I was running out options which only made things worse. I honestly thought that this was going to be the end of it. (That's until I heard someone speaking.)

" Who's down there's ? You're not one of them are you ? 

" Fuck no !! I shouted as the patients started knocking on the door.

"Quick !! Get into the dumbwaiter if you want to live. The voice said as I quickly climbed in.

"Thank God. I mumbled to myself as the dumbwaiter started moving up a level.

I couldn't wait to thank whoever it was that had helped me escape away from those crazy ass variants. Maybe they could help find a way out of this place. Shit, if anything we'll leave this place together. Just when I thought that it was all over, I run into another guy that was wearing an apron with no fucking underwear on. He looked like one of those fake ass doctors that got denied a job multiple times. The look on his face said it all.

"You've got to be kidding me. I said waiting to see what would happen next.

" You made the right choice there buddy. He says punching me twice in the face before throwing me out of the dumbwaiter. 

I honestly wanted to punch him in his shit but was to dizzy to do so. 

"Hey, your that little shit priest's guy aren't you ? His..witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. He said placing me into the wheelchair. Let's take a break huh, buddy ? The old two martini lunch. Have a little confab. 

This guy was seriously annoying. He kept making fun of me because I couldn't run away from him. I would've punched him dead in the nose if it wasn't for these damn straps that was holding me down to this damn wheelchair. 

"lucky bastard...

He took me up a floor where there was other patients laying down in the hospital beds or on the tables. This guy was really insane. The room that he had brought me in was full of flies and dead body parts that were scattered everywhere. It stunk like piss and shit almost as if he's been living in here his whole life. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Here we are then. He said turning on the light. Thanks so much for coming by, we'll begin your consultation in a moment. I'll just need to wash up and.. Oh !! He said picking up my camera. Home movies !! It'll give us a chance to talk.

I was struggling to get out of the wheelchair but the restraints were holding me tightly in place.

" Let me go !! I said pulling at the restraints even more. Please !! You don't have to do this !! 

" You know, I'm a bit worried about how much time you've been spending with Father Martin. I hope you haven't been letting him confuse you with all his Bible thumping. No offense to the man, but sometimes I think he might just be a bit..crazy. he said placing a knife towards my neck before going back over to his supplies to find something else.

" Who are you ? And what do you want from me ? I yelled out but he just ignored me.

"You know, I understand that people attend to get scared. Their more likely to turn to god as of anything else. God died with the gold standard. We're on to more concrete faith now. He said eyeing my fingers. You have to rob Paul to pay Peter there is no other way. Murder !! In its simplest form. But what happens when all the money is gone ? 

"What ? 

" Then money becomes a matter of faith. He said smirking at his enlarged scissors. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe.

" NO... Ugh !! I yelled out in pain as he started cutting off my middle finger on my right hand.

"YOU PAYING ATTENTION ? he said smacking me across the face. Don't pass out on me. There's still alot for you to absorb.

"Urghhh !! I cried out as he cut the other finger off my left hand.

"There, he said smiling. Better now right ? Do you understand what we've achieved here ? We made the consumer into means of production. This thing, is going to sell itself !! He said leaving the room.

The son-of-a-bitch had cut off my fingers and I was so pissed yet disgusted by the fact that anyone would ever do this. After breaking free from the wheelchair and vomiting up my left overs from last night, I quickly headed out the door. There was a patient outside that was strapped down to a table this time. He had all kinds of cuts and bruises that covered his whole body. I can only assume that Edward Scissorhands had something to do with it. I walked a little bit closer to him when I heard him whispering something under his breath. Whatever it was, it didn't sound to good.

"Come closer...he said eyeing me. I'm not a patient. I'm an executive just like him. Like, Trager. But he got the treatment. He's to alive. Filled with Wernicke's nightmares...he said shaking his head. It worked to well. They couldn't control it. And you can't control it !! 

"Okay, just relax.

"Nobody...nobody !! NOBODY !! He yelled. He'll find you !! He'll kill you !! He's coming now !! 

"Shut up !! I shouted as he continued shouting.

" Trager... TRAGER....AAAAAHH !! 

I quickly went to hide underneath a bed while waiting for Trager to enter. I watched him carefully as he made his way towards the patient that was laying on the table.

"He was here. I've seen him.

"Oh, I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Well I'm here for you. I'll give you very special attention. He said smirking before stabbing the patient in the stomach killing him instantly.

"Oh fuck. I mumbled to myself as I watched him walk into the room I was just in.

" Fuck !! Fuck !! He yelled. Really ? Your gonna walk on me ?? If it's one thing that I cannot goddamned stand, is a QUITTER !! 

I ran as fast as I could out of the room and up into an open air vent that was located at the end of the hall. There was another room where I seen patients laying down in their beds. It looked like they were being worked on by Trager. This guy was really fucking insane.

"Hey, nobody likes a quitter. He said looking around the room.

At the corner of my eyes I could see Trager at the end of the hall mumbling something about cutting my feet first. ( amateur move) It really didn't bother me as much because all I really wanted was the key to the elevator. When I found the key to the elevator on the other side of the hospital, I made my way back towards the elevator where Trager was waiting for me.

"Buddy !! He shouted while chasing me.

"SHIT !! I said running all the way back towards the elevator before slamming the gate shut and pushing the button.

"I'm not giving up on you !! He shouted as I watched him cut open the lock to the elevator door.

Now was a good time for an ass whooping. I pushed Trager back off the elevator as it continued moving down a floor. He was fighting back but I was alot stronger than he was. I pulled him down by the neck making him hit the elevator floor hard as he tried to cut at my face me with the scissors. I moved back and punched him square in the nose as the elevator slowly started crushing him. I quickly caught my breath when I realized that he was finally dead.

" Fucker. I said opening up the rooftop to the elevator.

Once I was out i steadied myself up against the wall heavily before pulling out my journal and staring at Trager's dead body beneath the elevator shaft.

"How to make Trager juice ?

Squeeze.

I closed the journal and made my way out towards the Court yard where It was raining hard as fuck. Not to mention that it was really dark outside making it very hard for me to see. I flickered on and off the night vision to navigate throughout the courtyard until I reached the Female ward. For some reason I just knew that Chris Walker was going to be hiding around in this area. But the Fuck was he ? 

"Little pig.

"There you are. I said getting up to run around the court yard before going through a small crack in the wall. 

I went to pick up some spare batteries on my right for my camcorder before going through the window on my left that was heading into the female ward. I stumbled around for a second in the dark after spotting Father Martin standing around on the top floor.

" Thank god you've made it. He said flashing the light towards my direction. You have to find a way up towards the upper floor. He says before disappearing again.

"Okay.. I said making my way into the dark room to find the Landry compartment.

After finding the three fuses from all three rooms. I ran back down towards the bottom floor to receive the key. Afterwards I headed back upstairs to unlock the door to the upper floor eventually running into the twins again. I lost my camera in the process of jumping over a ledge which honestly sucked because now I have to go all the way back down to the first floor AGAIN !! I quickly made my way back towards the first floor to receive my camcorder while the three variants chased me throughout the Asylum. It wasn't easy but I got my camcorder back. (Thank god) I continued running throughout the Female ward until I somehow ended back up at Administration block.

"What the Fuck ? Why am I going in circles ? I said opening up a door before moving through it carefully.

Yeah..I really was going in circles alright.


	3. Father Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles finds himself back at the administration block. He continues his journey throughout the Asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and views :)

So there I was, heading back towards the administration block. The variant behind the closed gate tells me that there's a key hidden inside of the theater. I can only assume that he's been the one helping me get to Father Martin. Which was nice because I didn't have to worry about him being a threat. ( At least not yet )

"Okay, find the Key.

I quickly made my way towards the back of the theater. Where there was a man sitting down in a chair playing the piano. Eventually, he stopped playing and started looking at me weirdly. Afterwards he took off running.

"Hey, wait !! I yelled after him but he was already gone.

I signed heavily before taking out my journal while making my way into the back of the theater.

Piano man..  
He looks like the guy from Friday the 13th. I honestly thought that he was wearing a mask at first but his face is really scarred like that. (Poor guy) he took off running when I tried to approach him. Maybe it's because he's scared. However, he plays the piano very well.

Once I was done writing, a short video started playing on the wall right in front of me. It stated that a guy named Dr. Wernicke was the one that created the Morphogenic engine. Which means that he's the one responsible for the illnesses in the patients and also the making of the Walrider. But how can a dead doctor perform tests on the living ? I needed more answers so I continued my journey. I ran upstairs where I found the key laying on a table near a dead security guard. After picking up the key, I quickly my way back downstairs again. Just when I had reached the front door it was being broken down by one of the twins.

"Shit !! I said hiding in the dark. 

He slowly made his way into the room scanning around to see if I was anywhere to be found. I started panicking when I didn't see the other brother that was always with him. Shortly after he had disappeared, I quickly made my way out of the theater and up towards the main gate that was locked. That's until I finally seen the other brother on the other side of the gate just starring at me madly.

"Fuck !! 

I quickly jammed the key into the locked door while opening it up roughly before slamming it back shut and running up the stairs completely. Those fuckers meant business. They were silent but deadly. (If you know what I mean) Once I had reached the top of the stairs, the friendly variant that was there earlier had closed the door in my face leaving me to go through the kitchen. I made my way through the kitchen and down the hall before going through a crack in the wall.

"This must be it. Father Martin should be close. I said making my way out of a broken window and into the Chapel on the left.

On the walls it read: God Hates Sickness, and God Hates Money. There was candles everywhere which made the Chapel light up. I kept walking until I reached a set of double doors but stopped immediately when I spotted the brothers again.

"How ? I asked myself quietly.

"Father Martin's waiting on you. 

" Are you going to hurt ? I asked feeling a bit hesitant.

When they didn't answer I slowly made my way past them and into the Chapel where I seen Father Martin hanging up on a wooden cross. In front of me was a key but I decided to wait before grabbing it and running out of the Chapel.

" You will watch. He says looking down at me. And you will record my death, my resurrection. Together we will be free. You are no longer in danger my son. I've fixed the elevator, it will take you to freedom. All of us will be free. He says looking away from me and towards the variant holding the torch. " Now my son...

"No !! I yelled out but it was to late.

I watched as Father Martin's cross was lit on fire before grabbing the key and covering my ears. He didn't deserve to die like that. No one deserves to die like that. I felt sympathy for him which only made my stomach hurt. When the screams was no longer heard I took off running towards an open air vent down the hall. 

"I can finally go home. I said to myself as I spotted the elevator to my left.

Just when I was about to run down the hall I see Chris Walker headed straight towards me. With no where else to go, I quickly hid inside one of the bathroom stalls and waited for him to pass.

"You don't have to hide from me. He says. I just wanna help you.

"I find that hard to believe. I mumbled to myself quietly as he left the bathroom.

I could hear him down the hall knocking down doors as I quickly made way past him to the elevator. I have enough information that will help me expose Murkoff.

"Thank god.

Eventually the elevator came to stop but then it started moving again.

"What the Fuck ? 

I tried opening up the doors but nothing worked. The elevator took me all the way down to the last floor where I quickly got out before anything else would've happened. At least it wasn't dark down here. But now I would have to find another way out of here which made things even more difficult.

"God, please help me.


	4. The Walrider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I've been lagging it but here's the last chapter.
> 
> *SN: this chapter is very shitty but i promise ill fix it later :)

I was walking down the hallway until I seen a sign on the wall that read Underground lab. This was where those guards were being slaughtered at by the Walrider. He has to be down here somewhere. I made my way towards the back of the facility only for the alarms to go off and meeting the Walrider half ways.

"Oh fuck....

I took running back the way I came only to be snatched up and thrown down to the ground by Chris Walker. He was hovering over me like a huge skyscraper while breathing heavily through his nostrils. My heart was pounding even more when he slowly approached me.

"Little pig, Little pig. He says stopping in front of me. No more hiding.

"No, please...

Just when i thought that it was over, the Walrider comes up from behind Chris Walker attacking him constantly. He slams him into the walls and ground repeatedly before picking up his whole body and taking it through an closed air vent.(killing him instantly) I stood up shakily to my feet as I watched the soldiers blood spill upon the floor. 

"No more Chris Walker. I thought to myself while heading towards the door.

Down the hall i could a door being opened so i followed the sound until i finally had reached the room. I slowly walked inside while noticing the bodies of the dead soldiers laying on the ground in front of me. Behind the glass window there was an old man sitting down in a wheelchair. I'm assuming the oxygen tanks on the back were keeping him alive long enough to witness the massacres in the asylum. The question was, who was he ? 

"Wh-who are you ? I asked curiously.

"I'm Dr. Wernicke.

" But I-I thought you we're dead.

"Yes, I know. He said eyeing the pictures on the wall. I know I'm supposed to be dead but Billy somehow keeps me alive. The poor idiot thinks that I'm his father. He said pausing. Murkoff discovered in my research and they had a work-a-round. They were turning the cells of human bodies into nanofactories therefore creating the Walrider. We engineered it into molecules to mind over the body. We were foolish to think that we could control it.

" So how do I stop it ? I asked curiously as he just stared at me awkwardly.

"You have to kill Billy. He said turning back around. You must turn off his anesthesia and his life support. You have to undo what I have done.

With nothing more to say he opened the door behind me leaving me to find Billy's life support alone. Not that it really mattered because I've basically investigated this whole damb asylum by myself anyways. Now I have to track down Billy before he gets to me first. Someone has to die.

"Okay, find and kill Billy. I said running down the hall. Then get out.

I quickly made my way down the halls and into a decontamination chamber. It took me into a small room where there was nothing but machine pods filled with some kind of liquid substance. It looked like water but who knows it might've been medicine or something. I quickly turned on my heels and headed towards the right where I seen a set of double doors located before running through them to cut off Billy's life support. Once I was done I ran back upstairs to the generator to disable his machine pod. 

"Okay, now all I have to do is disable him for good.

I quickly made my way out of the room before getting thrown down on the ground by the Walrider. ( Yes, i was being chased by hi the entire time) I was beat up pretty badly but nonetheless I kept on going. 

"Just one last push. I said running down the stairs to disable Billys life support for good.

I watched in silence as I seen his pod turning into blood. I watched carefully as the Walrider had escaped from Billy's body before slamming me up against the wall making me lose my camcorder in the process. 

"Get off me !! I yelled as it held me there before placing itself inside of me violently.

I groaned out in pain while hitting the floor hard before trying to stand up on my aching feet again. My whole body was done for. I was bruised up pretty badly, my fucking fingers were missing and now I think the Walrider is going to kill me. Just great !! I felt completely nauseous as I slowly made my way towards Billy's pod one last time. I just had to get one last look at the bastards face before leaving the asylum.

*Project Walrider  
" Billy hope is finally dead. Now that the Walriders gone, I can't finally go home in peace.

I closed my journal and hobbled my way over towards the exit. Everything was getting blurry and i could bearly see anything. I stumbled most of the way there even falling on my face a couple of times. "Shit, i dont think im going home. I thought to myself before pushing myself to stand up again.

Shortly after reaching the exit, I seen Dr. Wernicke and four guards standing in front of me with automatic rifles. I quickly held my hands up in defeat as I watched them carefully.

"Don't shoot !! 

"Don't fucking move !! 

" Please help me, I'm not a...

I took a deep breath once I felt that first bullet ripping through my chest. I quickly looked down at my shirt while hearing my chest beating harder and harder. I couldnt say anything else as I felt more bullets ripping through my skin repeatedly. I fell to the ground immediately as my eyes were still focused on the blood coming from underneath me. Before I could black out completely, I could hear Dr. Wernicke talking to me but it started to become more muffled as i tired to keep eyes open.

"You have become the host. He says as I finally blacked out.


End file.
